Truth or Dare or KISS!
by AllyluvsSWAC205
Summary: All or the So Ramdom! and Makenzie Falls cast join together for a fun game of Truth or Dare! What will Sonny be dared?
1. Chapter 1

My second SWAC story!!! Another one with Channy in it!!!! Yay!!! That is what most of my stories are going to have in it! So, I hope you like and ENJOY!!!

~Ally~

**Truth or Dare-Chapter #1:**

SPOV:

We all decided that it would be fun if both the So Ramdom! cast and _Makenzie Falls _cast all join together to play truth or dare; dispite our differences!

"Ok, who wants tog o first," Tawni asked.

"I will," Grady repiled.

"Ok, truth or dare?" Tawni asked.

"Truth!" Grady said

"Who was your first kiss?"

"ummm….erm….I'm still waiting for the right person."

We all started laughing and Grady's face turned a shade of bright red, whick made us laugh more.

"And I thought you "ramdom's" were'nt funny," Chad said laughing.

"Chad, stop being a jerk, I think it's sweet," I said.

"Then why we you laughing," he asked.

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Guys, cut it out," Nico said.

"Sorry," I said. Chad can really be a jerk sometimes. Yes, maybe I was laughing a bit but he didn't have to rub it in my face!

"Ok, who wants to go," Grady asked.

"Me and dare," Zora said.

"Ok, I dare you to take a pie and throw it in your face," he said.

Zora did what he did and took the pie and threw it her face. We all started laughing again and yes this time I was laughing.

"I'll go and truth," Chad said.

"Ok, who do you care about most in this world and don't say yourself," she asked.

"ok, the truth is I really car about my family and little sister," he said.

We all "awed" this time!

"Ok, now Sonny, truth or dare," he asked.

"Dare," I said.

"Kiss me and then tell me you didn't feel anything," he said.

I gasped and so did everyone else. "That's impossible," I said.

"Why, because you know you are going to fall for me," he said.

"No way!"

"I think you will."

"I won't trust me!"

All of a sudden his lips were on mine and I felt a spark fly. He was right I was falling for him. Before I could deepened into the kiss I snaped out of it and pulled away.

"So, how was that," he asked.

"I got to go," I said to quickly and ran out with him staring at me with a stupid smirk on his face.

Like it? Hate it? Please review!!!!!!


	2. PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT!!!!**

**I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR ALL OF THE SPELLING/GRAMMER MISTAKES!!!! SINCE I AM KIND OF NEW AT THIS I FORGOT TO CHEAK IT BEFORE I PUT IT ON! THANK YOU!!!! ******

**WITH LOVE,**

**ALLY aka AllyluvsSWAC205**


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2!!!!Yay!!!! Sorry it took so long….I have been busy with friends, basketball, school, and homework! So, anyway….ENJOY!!!!

**Truth or Dare or Kiss: Chapter Two:**

CPOV:

The next day after the whole truth or dare thing, I wanted to find Sonny to confront her about our relationship. Where do we stand? Enemies? Friends? Or maybe even more?! I was going to find out.

I walked over to the So Ramdom!'s prop room to see if I could find Sonny there. Instead, I found the two So Ramdom! boys.

"Hey Cloudy, hey Rainey, have you seen Sonny," I asked. I didn't bother remembering their names.

"Like we would tell you where Sonny is," Nico said.

"Yeah! You might try to kiss her again," Grady added.

"Look! I don't have time to play these games with you, just tell me where Sonny is," I said.

"Fine! She is probably in her dressing room. Tawni when out clubbing and Sonny didn't feel like going so she said she'll just stay in there," Nico said.

"Ok, thanks," I said.

I walked up to her dressing room. I was about to open the door until I heared someone singing…

_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick, but make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye_

I was amazed at the voice. I opened the door really slowly to get a better look at who was singing and listen some more. I walked in to see Sonny sitting in a chair playing her guitar and singing……

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me_

See this heart won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you

Now fly away so I can breath  
Even though your far from suffocating me  
But I cant get my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me

Now you see why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
So here I go, it's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know it's real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me

If this is love please don't break me  
I'm giving up so just catch me

When she finished, she turned towards me with a shocked look on her face. We both stared into each others eyes. Although we weren't speaking, it was like our eyes were the ones talking. And they wouldn't shut up!

Finally I broke the silence. "That was a beautiful song. You have an amazing voice," I said, stepping towards her, face to face.

A blushed ran across her cheeks and she look into my eyes with those big beautiful brown eyes. "You really think so," she asked.

"Definitely," I said.

We stared into each others eyes for a little bit and then I leaned in and place my lips on her soft ones. We both felt our hearts sink. Finally she pulled away.

She smiled and started walking away when she tripped on a chair leg. I caught her before she fell.

"Thanks," she said.

"Don't worry Sonny, I'll always be there to _**catch you**_," I said.

We shared another sweet kiss!

**The End!!!**

Don't forget to review! And thanks for reading!


End file.
